When It Rains It Pours
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with Hank....Completed!
1. It's Nothing

A/N Posted last chapter of The First Day of the Rest of Your Life... Thanks to Aricraze for all her help  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat...  
  
When It Rains It Pours  
  
Ch. 1- It's Nothing   
  
Hank sat quietly in the doctor's office. He wondered what was really wrong with him. Next to him sat his dad equally worried, but trying to show it. Hank rubbed his hands together. He always did that when he was nervous. "Hank. Dr. Fouler is back." Hank turned to face him.  
  
"I have your test results."  
***  
(weeks earlier)  
  
"Still studying, Hank?" Dr. David Beecham asked his son, late one night in Hank's room.   
  
"No, I have a migraine." Hank replied.  
  
"You've been getting those a lot lately, haven't you?" asked his father.  
  
"No. Only a day or so." Hank lied. His dad had been busy with work and really stressed out; he didn't need to tell him that he'd been having headaches for weeks, he'd lost weight and he's appetite, and that he had night sweats too. It couldn't be anything serious, Hank was sure of it. Must be the flu or something. "I'm fine."   
  
Hank turned of the light as soon as he's father left. He suddenly felt tired.  
***  
"Hank?" he heard Val call later the next day at the station. "We have a call." Hank awoke with a start. It seemed strange to Val. Hank hardly ever fell asleep at work. In fact, Hank had been acting peculiar for a while now. She glanced at his neck. "Are your glands swollen?"   
  
"No." Hank lied again. "Let's go."   
***  
A/N Please tell me what do you think…  
  
  
  
  



	2. Your Just Fooling Yourself

When It Rain It Pours  
  
Ch. 2- Your Just Fooling Yourself  
  
(still several weeks earlier)  
  
He did not feel up to football practice. This flu or whatever it was starting to get him down. The practice was strenuous too. They were going be playing against their rivals next week and the couch wanted to make sure they were already for it.   
  
So by the time Hank got home he was exhausted. All he felt up to doing was going to bed. He did not even see his father sitting in the family room until he called to Hank.  
  
"Ruth, found these." Dr. Beecham said holding up drenched bed sheets. He had been referring to Ruth their housekeeper, who had been there since Hank's mother, Eileen, died eight years before.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the night sheets, Hank? I've noticed you've been tired and those headaches you've been getting. Is that it or are there more?" David, said almost angrily. "You're an EMT, you should know better. You could have something serious." Hank was silent. He didn't know what to say. "Tomorrow you're going to be checked out." Hank's father continued.  
***  
"The symptoms you have listed are found in many different disorders. So, as you know I have done some preliminary blood work on you, Hank and have found that your white blood count is elevated. I suggest you be emitted to the hospital for more tests." Dr. Douglas stated. "Dr Fouler will be in control of you case now."   
  
Emitted? Hank wondered. He had school, football, the station, responsibilities. He couldn't be in the hospital. "Are you sure?" his dad asked before him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Dr. Beecham. You may look over he's blood work if you'd like. But, I think it's best if he does get the tests."   
***  
"It's proubley nothing. You'll be out of here soon enough, son." Hank nodded in response, as Dr. Fouler came in. "Dr. David Beecham?" she asked. "Your head of surgery in cardiology at Mercy, right?"   
  
"Yes, I am." David replied. It was no surprise. His father was national recognized for his work.   
  
"Its an honor to meet you. I have heard of the great work you do there. I'm Anna Fouler." she said shaking his hand. "Anyway, I have ordered a CT Scan, more antibiotics and lab work. I'll make sure Hank gets the best care." she replied smiling at Hank and then walking out.   
***  
Hank spent days in the hospital as all this tests were taken. He looked horrible and worn. They were taking blood at what it seemed like everyday. The CT Scan was the hardest part. He was in a huge machine, where he had to lay perfectly still, while they took X-rays of his entire body.   
  
And still they didn't know what was wrong.   
  
Tyler, Val, Jamie and some of the other guys he knew came to visit. But, that left Hank feeling more of an urge to get out of the hospital. He felt like he was missing out on his life. The squad was without their head EMT, and he didn't want to get behind in school, especially in French. Plus, that big game was coming up. Also, he hated hospitals, ever since he's mother died of Breast Cancer. He remembered how sick she got, all the tests, surgeries, doctors. It was funny now, that he wanted to be a doctor.  
  
Then, Dr. Fouler or Anna as she liked to be called, said she wanted to do a biopsy and a bone marrow aspiration. The surgery took three hours and later he was sore, at his hip were they did the bone marrow aspiration an at the neck were they removed the gland. When the test came back days later. Hank was really to leave the hospital with a clean bill of health.   
  
However, Anna's faced did not revel good news. Hank braced himself as she began to speck.  
  
"Your biopsy, the aspiration and tests indicate that you have Hodgkin's Lymphoma."  
***  
  
  
  
  



	3. Just a Little Drizzle

A/N Thanks to BEA-T-LE   
  
When It Rains It Pours   
  
Ch. 3- Just a Little Drizzle  
  
"Cancer?" Hank said. He had not been excepting this.  
  
"Yes. The cells in your neck were positive for Cancer. Hodgkin's Lymphoma develops in the lymph system, and is 1 % of all Cancer cases. It usually hits men ages 15 - 35." Anna started.   
  
"What did the CT Scan and biopsy say?" David Beecham replied.  
  
"The CT Scan shows that the lymph network is clean and the biopsy was negative so the Cancer hasn't spread yet."  
  
Yet? Hank thought.  
  
"The cells of your lymph system is starting to divide at will, which is breaking down the immune system, so the Cancer is able to spread to other organs." Anna said to Hank.  
  
"So, what is your course of action?" Dr. Beecham replied sounding very much like a doctor.  
  
"Hank will stat chemo on the oncology floor, I'm going to refer you to Dr. Lopez. She's the best oncologist at this hospital." Anna said leaving. "Don't worry, Hank. We've caught this thing early. You have a good chance."  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Elena Lopez." a tall, young woman said coming into Hank's hospital room.  
  
"Like Dr. Fouler started saying. Hank will start initial doses of chemo in the hospital to see how he tolerates the drugs and to determine a right combination."  
  
"Will I have to stay in the hospital for chemo?" Hank asked.  
"No. We'll insert a Port- A- Cath under your skin near the collor bone, so the chemo can be administered without having to stick you all the time. The catheter opening will be on the outside. You'll be able to restart school and daily activities once your on the program." Dr. Lopez stated. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but we must start you on the treatments soon. We'll start tomorrow." she said looking at Dr. Beecham who nodded.   
  
"I'll leave you alone now. We'll talk more later."  
  
Hank was astonished,. This couldn't be happening, not to him, and all David could think of was not again….  
***  
A/N Scarlet182 you were right, and yes I got my medicinal information from the book "Don't Die, My Love" By Lurlene McDaniel  
  
  



	4. And So It Begins...

  
A/N Thanks to Aricraze   
  
When it Rains it Pours  
  
Ch. 4- And So It Begins..  
  
Hank had been taking chemo for days now. But, he still felt sick, even though he had left the hospital. His father urged Hank to go back to school, and he had on a few occasions. However, he felt the need to vomit often, his skin ashen, and his hair was gone from the treatments. He had been a fairly social able, popular person, now the kids treated him different, especially he's former teammates. He know they all felt sorry for him, and he hated that most of all. Pity. He had received that after he's mother died as well.   
  
Hank, also felt like he was missing out on his life. Alex had gotten a temporary replacement and someone had taken his place in football as well.   
  
It was hard on Hank's father too. He had been through this before, only eight short years ago, he had lost Eileen. He was now worried about he's son. He wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to Hank as well.   
  
***  
"Hank?" Ruth called. "Jamie's here."  
  
Jamie? Hank thought. He had never been to his house before, and only came to the hospital only once to see him.  
  
"Alright." Hank replied.  
  
"Hey." Jamie said as he walked into Hank's room.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I came here because I wanted to apologize for not seeing you more often. It just brought back too many memories, I guess." Jamie replied.  
  
"Memories? Memories of what?"  
  
"Look, Hank. There is something I never told any of you. I've been in remission for six years."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It started when I was eleven. Leukemia."  



	5. Happy Days Are Here Again

A/N Sorry it took so long with this chapter … I hope you guys are still interested…  
  
When it Rains it Pours  
  
Ch. 5- Happy Days Are Here Again  
  
It didn't seem fair. Cancer? Hank? Val could hardly believe it. To her knowledge Hank had never been seriously sick before, he seemed to always be in control. It was strange at the station now, they were missing their leader, Maggie, the temporary replacement for Hank handle herself very differently then Hank had.   
  
Jamie was acting strangely, more secretive, it effected them all, but especially Tyler. He told her that he figured if something like that could happen to his best friend, why couldn't it happen to him? He also wanted to help Hank, but didn't know how. He supposed that the reason Hank had been distancing himself from everyone he cared about was because he hated the idea of people pitting him or feeling sorry for him and also because he was in a bad shape. Val didn't know as well, how to help her friend.  
* * *  
  
Weeks flew by and still Hank's Cancer tormented him. The treatments were really getting him down, his father too. Dr. Beecham tried to get the picture of his wife's last days out of his mind, but found it hard too. He often told himself that Breast Cancer was different then Hodgkin's Lymphoma, that his son would not die like his wife, until, Dr. Lopez asked them into her office.  
  
"Well, that's it Hank. You are in remission. You're done with chemo." Dr. Lopez stated. Hank and Dr. Beecham were ecstatic. Could this really be true? His Cancer was gone? "You'll have to have blood work done every six weeks, thou just to make sure everything's ok."  
  
"So, I'm cured?" Hank asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, no. You are just in remission. However, if your are in remission for five years you are considered cured, even thou there is still a chance it may come back after that." Dr. Lopez said truthfully. "But, you should be hopeful. This is good news."  
  
Still, Hank felt that he'd have this shadow hanging over him, just as Jamie's did. Always he'd have to worry if his Cancer would come back.  
* * *  
The last week the squad had thrown a surprise party for him, to welcome Hank back to the station. He felt glad to be an EMT again. Also, even though football season was over now, he was trying his best to get back into shape, as he was now weak and skinny from weeks of chemo. Finally, he seemed to be getting his life back in order…..  
* * *  
A/N: Yea, yea I know it's short, Ch. 6 will be longer I promise, and everyone will be in it. Also, Jamie's Leukemia will be reintroduced in the next chapters….. So good? bad?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. And The Fun Continues...

A/N To the person who said this story was boring, that's fine that you think so, but please do not flame me. Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews, especially the review by * starmindy * I hope you enjoy "Don't Die, My Love"!  
  
Save In A Heartbeat!  
http://www.petitiononline.com/iahb2233/petition.html  
  
  
When it Rains it Pours  
  
Ch. 6: And The Fun Continues..  
  
"You don't have to do everything you did before. I know you're not up to speed yet-"  
  
"It's fine." Hank replied interrupting Alex. "I'm ok, now. I don't need special treatment."  
  
"Alright, get back to work."  
  
Hank hated how everyone treated him differently. His teachers, Alex, even his friends. It was as if he could break. Hank didn't want to be defined by his Cancer, he wanted his old life back.  
  
* * *  
"How was your blood work check up?" asked David Beecham, like he always did every six weeks.  
  
"It's tomorrow, Dad. A CT Scan too. But, I know everything is fine. I would tell you if it wasn't." Hank replied looking back at his French homework.  
  
"Like you did before?" David said sarcastically and a bit harsh. "I'm sorry." he said shaking his head. "I worry. It's been a rough couple of mouths you know?"  
  
"Yeah. Good night Dad."  
  
* * *  
Hank hated doing to his check ups as well. He was healthy and didn't want to be reminded of his Cancer. He had been in remission for three months now, and was gaining back his strength, there was no reason to believe that he wouldn't stay that way.  
  
But, there was…  
* * *  
A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger and I know it is really short. However the next chapter will be longer ( I know I said that for this chapter too) and everyone will be in it. ;-)   



	7. Long Day’s Journey

A/N Please Visit my new IaHB site:  
  
The Corner: Dr. Quinn, Little Men, In A Heartbeat, & The Lost World http://hometown.aol.com/bask546840/myhomepage/index.html  
  
When it Rains it Pours  
  
Ch. 7- Long Day's Journey  
  
Hank, lay in the couch of the station trying not to think about the check up he'd have to with stand, in a few hours. He looked at Tyler and Val sitting at the table, his best friend helping Val with her Math homework. Jamie was sleeping as usual. Normal teenage stuff. Not doctors, chemo, sickness. He couldn't go back, to that. But , it was happening again, Hank could tell. He had tried to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't there. He was an expert at the game of denial.  
* * *  
"So, I'm all clear?" Hank asked Dr. Elena Lopez. She looked solemn, no smile on her face, Hank was all the familiar with that look.   
  
The look of bad news. He had seen it when his mother was sick, he had seen his father do it to his patients, he himself had done it.   
  
"Hank?" he heard his father call behind him, Hank's heart raced. Why was his dad here? He always went to his check ups alone.  
  
"Good, Dr. Beecham, you're here." the doctor replied as she held up an X-ray. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we found a mass-tumor- in your chest." she started, pointing to the chart. "Your out of remission."  
  
"So, what now? More chemo?" asked Hank after minutes of silence.   
  
"No, I want to try radiation. It's different then chemo. You'll have twenty-five treatments, five a week for a month."  
  
"Will I get as sick as I did from the chemo?"  
  
"No, not as. Although, radiation does come with it's side affects. Tiredness, the skin treated will be reddened. You'll have a sore throat and difficultly swallowing, as well as loss of appetite." Dr. Lopez said. "We'll mark a place of radiation that we'll hit with a pen and pattern. You can't get that wet and if it becomes irritated apply no cream or lotion… Don't worry, you bet this thing before you will again."  
  
What if he didn't? he thought. What if he died from this? His mother had, millions of people died from Cancer everyday. Why would he be any different?   
* * *  
When Hank went back to the station the next day, he hadn't told anyone yet. He sighed he'd have to leave the squad again. He had got his first dose of radiation earlier that day , and was all the things Dr. Lopez had said the day before. The radiation had taken place, in a large, basically empty room. He had had to lay down flat on a bed like table in a large machine for an hour.   
  
"Hey Hank." Tyler replied as he saw his friend. "Where were you in lunch?"   
  
"Library." Hank lied. "French test."   
  
"Oh." said Tyler. "Did Jamie tell you? He and Caitie are going out."  
  
"Hmm. That's great." Hank replied, glad at that moment Val had pulled Tyler away. "Alex. I have to tell you, my Cancer is back. Now I can try to stay on, but I'm not sure I can do it." Hank stated once he had gotten to Alex's office.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Hank." Alex stated. "You can stay as long as you can."  
  
"Your Hodgkin's is back isn't it?" Jamie asked running to catch up to Hank in the parking lot a few moments later.  
  
Hank nodded as he turned around. "Want to get a coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
* * *  
"How did you deal with it?" Hank replied when they had reached the coffee shop.  
  
"I was really young and the Leukemia scared me a lot, I want to be a normal kid, do all the things my brother got to do because he wasn't sick." Jamie truthfully replied. "I didn't want to be stuck with needles and be in a hospital. It took me awhile to except it."  
  
"Did you ever come close to you know, dying?"   
  
"Yeah, I did. The only thing that saved me was a bone marrow transplant."  
  
Hank nodded. "But how do you deal with the chance of it coming back?"  
  
Jamie shook he's head. "You just have too."  
* * *  
A/N What do u think? Was that good?  
  



	8. And Suffer the Little Children

A/N I didn't get hardly any for chapter 7 but, anyhow the end is here! I'm not completely sure all the information for this chapter is 100% accurate.. I worked it to go with the story… ~*~ memory  
  
When it Rains it Pours  
  
Chapter 8: And Suffer the Little Children  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
For the most part Hank stayed to himself. He was still taking radiation and experienced all the symptoms that went with it. Hank, however did not believe it was working.   
  
"Hank? We have a call." said Val at the station, as she slightly shoved Hank awake.  
  
"Alright." Hank replied as he walked his way over to the ambulance. But, suddenly Hank couldn't breathe, he felt himself collapse to the floor.  
  
"Hank!" he heard Val yell, and then it all went blank.  
* * *  
"Do you think he's alright?" Val asked an half an hour later, to Tyler in the hospital.  
  
"Of course." lied Tyler. The truth was he had seen Hank in the ambulance, it was very hard for Hank to breathe even with the mask on. Tyler was worried.  
  
"Dr. Beecham!" Jamie called, when he saw Hank's father.  
  
"How's Hank?" Tyler asked.  
  
"The tumor has grown dangerously close to Hank's lung." the father replied, then seeming much older then his years. This couldn't be happening , David thought. Not to my son. I can't lose him. "They're going to operate, and try to remove the tumor."  
  
Tyler's heart skipped a beat. He knew that the surgery would be hazardous , that Hank might not live through it.   
  
"What if they don't do the surgery?" asked Val. "If they just stuck with radiation? Or chemo?"  
  
"Then he will most likely die." David stated, almost breaking down.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Jamie, after minutes of silence, as Caitie stood next to him.  
  
"Yes." David said, knowing he could pull some strings. Jamie felt déjà vu as he walked into Hank's hospital room. Had it only been six years since he had been in almost the same position Hank was in now? He lived through it he reminded himself, Hank would too.  
  
"Hey." Hank mumbled as he took off the breathing mask. "What is this a vigil?" he joked.   
  
~*~  
The eleven year old, laid helplessly in the hospital bed .   
  
"Your best -only- chance is a bone marrow transplant." the doctor replied solemnly.   
  
"So, let's do it." Jamie said, not really understanding what he had just been told.  
  
"It's not that simple, we need to find a match first." the doctor continued. "We'll start by testing your family, hopefully we won't have to go any further."  
  
But, they had. His parents, nor his brother were matches. So, Jamie was then put on a list, and was sent home. To wait. Either for a match from a donor that would save his life.  
  
Or to die.  
  
He had almost reached that point when a donor had been found. It was the single most wonderful day in Jamie's life.   
  
*~*  
"Jamie?" he heard Caitie call. "Wake up, Hank's doctor is back." It had been hours since they had visited Hank in his room. Now, he was in surgery and they were waiting on word.   
  
"Are you all with Hank Beecham?" the doctor stated.  
  
"Yes." David Beecham replied. "How is my son?"   
  
"The surgery was successful." the doctor replied, smiling. "It looks like we got all of the tumor, but he'll have a bit more radiation later just to make sure."  
  
Dr. Beecham, breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be ok.  
* * *  
A/N Well that's it. I hoped you liked it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
